


Maybe i just wanna (Be yours)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Faith woke up the next afternoon, after actually sleeping through an entire night, she feels to her side, hoping to find Tara, but finding nothing but cold sheets.Turning around to her side, Faith finds a note on the pillow, ‘Hey Faith, I’ve gotta go to class, so I won’t be here when you wake up. I’ll come back after though. Love you. P.s. I made you some tea, it’s in the fridge. :)’Faith feels her heart warm, and let a smile break out onto her whole face, glad to know she found someone who truly cares about her.





	Maybe i just wanna (Be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> so usually im like a slut for bi faith but in this au shes like ,, hella gay, idk im just feeling it u know

Tara smiles to herself, hearing Faith yawn for the fourth time in ten minutes, “Okay, well I think it’s time I get out of your hair.”

Faith furrows her brows, “Why?”

“Faith,” Tara starts, barely holding in a laugh, “that’s the fourth time you’ve yawned in like, ten minutes. You’re tired, I should go.”

“You don’t have to.” Faith says, sitting up, “I just mean, I probably won’t sleep anyway, so why should you leave.”

“Why wouldn’t you sleep?”

“With all the shit I’ve seen.” Faith stops herself, picking at her nails, pulling the dirt out from under the nail, finding a way to not look Tara in the eye.

“You can’t sleep.” Tara finishes for her.

Faith nods, still not looking her in the eye, she never felt shame, or guilty around other people, but something about Tara, it was like she helped her feel real again, and sometimes she really hated it.

“Well then, it’s settled. I’m staying tonight.”

And if Tara made Faith feel real, then Faith made Tara brave, she’d seen her around other people, she was never like this though, this Tara was something only she saw, and honestly, she was grateful, she wasn’t sure if she could share something so wonderful with the world.

“No.”

“Yes.” Tara insists, “You said I didn’t have to leave, and I won’t. I’m gonna stay all night, and maybe you’ll be able to sleep.

Faith feels herself start to smile at the good intentions from the girl in front of her, she’d never been more glad to have befriended her all those years ago, it was really great to have someone like Tara in her life.

Not that she’d ever tell anyone, Tara herself included, that.

“Let’s go to bed then. Can’t have you being late to class tomorrow.”

Tara smiles at her, pushing the blankets back so they could get under, and shutting off the light next to her, she laid facing the other woman, so she could see her features soften when she fell asleep.

Tara realized that when Faith slept, she looked like an angel. Most people would say ‘she looks so peaceful, less evil’ Tara never got that, she never seemed evil to her, and there were many times she had seen her look peaceful when she was awake.

But asleep, she looked like an angel, magical, and comfortable, it was the best way to see her.

Mind on nothing but Faith, Tara fell asleep, happy.

\-----------------------------------------------

Faith woke up the next afternoon, after actually sleeping through an entire night, she feels to her side, hoping to find Tara, but finding nothing but cold sheets.

Turning around to her side, Faith finds a note on the pillow, ‘Hey Faith, I’ve gotta go to class, so I won’t be here when you wake up. I’ll come back after though. Love you. P.s. I made you some tea, it’s in the fridge. :)’

Faith feels her heart warm, and let a smile break out onto her whole face, glad to know she found someone who truly cares about her.

\----------------------------------------------

A little later, Faith was in front of the shitty tv her motel room had, with a cup of cold tea in one hand and some cup ramen in the other, feeling the happiest she’d been in a while.

She hears a small knock on her door, two up top, one in the middle, and two long one short on the bottom, she smiles and jumps up to unlock the door for Tara.

They’d made a little knock system when Tara still lived with her family, it was a little sad to think about but they still used it, Tara said it didn’t bring back any bad memories just ‘Ones of lovely you, Faith’ and well, who could tell her no after hearing that.

The door opens and there stands Tara, looking beautiful as ever. Hair pulled into a bun near the top of her head, she had a lil crop top with small flowers in the middle and a long skirt that would’ve looked horrible on anyone else, but on Tara it looked beautiful, so her.

A big smile broke out on Tara’s face when she sees Faith, “Good, I was afraid you were still asleep.”

Faith smiles at the small teasing tone of the girl in front of her, making way for her to come into the room. “It’s crazy, right? I haven’t slept that good since I still lived with my mama.”

Tara gives her a small smile, grabbing the tea and a cup of ramen Faith made for her off the counter, and then heading over to the small, dusty couch with Faith.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to sleep, I guess I just have to start sleeping here.” Tara says, teasing smirk on her face.

“No, you really don’t have to Tara, you have a dorm room, you’re going to college, you don’t have time to stay here every-”

“Faith,” Tara starts, voice soft, “I love you, you’re my best friend, and if me being here is the only way for you to sleep, then I’m gonna stay. That’s that.”

Faith smiles at her, blinding, “Thank you, Tara.”

A small, soft ‘of course’ comes out of the other woman before they continue watching the terrible tv program.

\-------------------------------------------

Laying down in bed later that night Tara couldn’t fall asleep, her mind racing, she hoped she hadn’t been to forward earlier, she didn’t want to mess up what her and Faith had with her feelings for her.

She knew Faith wouldn’t feel the same, and that was fine with her, she just wanted to stay her friend.

Trying to banish those thoughts from her mind, she looks around the motel room she’d become very familiar with.

The walls, which she assumed were white to begin with, were now a faded yellow color, with vague flower shapes on it. The windows had shabby, tacky, yellow curtains over them, with little snowflakes on it, Faith must hate that.

The carpet was the same faded yellow color as everything else, it was terrible.

There was a small kitchen area and the bed and that was really all this little room had in it, Tara couldn’t help but feel bad, Faith deserved better. She’d have to talk to her about finding an actual place in the morning.

Before she knew it Tara had fallen asleep.

\-------------------------------------

Faith woke up the next morning, and all she felt was warm, turning around she saw that Tara was still in bed with her, dead asleep.

Faith felt her heartbeat speed up, she hoped the sleeping woman wasn’t able to feel the effect she had on her.

She turned around and just stared at Tara for a few moments, taking in her beautiful features, from her light blonde hair, to her beautiful lips and the few moles she had on her face that she always covered up, only Faith got to see those, and she was grateful.

Tara’s eyes slowly fluttered open, when she sees Faith, a big, tired smile breaks out onto her face, “Hi.” She says, voice scratchy

“Hey.” Faith responds, still staring at her.

They spend most of the rest of the day just sitting like that, no words, just sitting in comfortable silence with each other, they’d have to talk more sometime, but in that moment, that was all they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> title is wanna be yours by arctic monkeys!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
